We Found You
by abigail1848
Summary: After Girl Meets Ski Lodge part.2 Maya was suppose to go back to New York and wait for Josh and her to have some time, but when she is back, her dad is there, and has a paper saying she needs to go with him, so she goes, but never says good bye,she is 20 year old most famous singer but is better known as Sabrina Carpenter, she now has a concert in New York and meets the Matthews
1. Chapter 1

After Girl Meets Ski Lodge part.2

 **Third POV**

They had all returned back to New York, and their lives back to how they where, or that's what they thought.

Maya walked in the apartment very happy after what had happened with Josh.

"I'm home" she yelled but once she entered the kitchen, she wished she never would of have.

"Maya" said the strong voice shehadn't heard since the last few months.

"Dad" she whispered shocked but recovered soon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with an angry voice.

"Baby girl, you need to go with him, when he left us, he made me sign a contract where he would have your custody at 15" Katy said with tears, and soon Maya joined her.

"No please" Maya beeged.

Katy knew Kermet was filthy rich, and Maya would be better, but she also knew Shawn would be devasted with this news even the Matthews, but she knew it was right she she said what she needed to say in order for Maya to leave.

"Maya leave, leave, I don't want you here, you where a mistake, now go and let me live my life" Katy said trying not to cry.

"Fine" Maya said "I just need to pack a few things" she said still trying not to cry,

"Don't worry I'll buy you new stuff" said Kermet and Maya nodded.

"Goodbye mommy, I hope you dye and go to hell" Maya said I'm rage and turned around and left with Kermet.

Here comes a new life. Thought Maya to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

**Maya's POV**

It's been five long years since then, I didn't talked from anyone in New York, I decided to leave, but I accidentally posted a video of myself singing three months after that, and I became the most successful songwriter, singer, actress, model, my dad  
/Kermet is rich yeah, but I have even more money than him, right now I'm on tour, my last concert is in three day, and the place is New York.

I still have my blonde locks, my blue eyes, but my body is better I'm now 5'5 and I'm skinny.

I have done lots of movies, and albums, I just finish a series on tv, and it made me have a lot more money.

I have a Mansion that costs $39 million dollars, which is nothing compared to all the money I have.

My dad he died a year ago, my step mom and half siblings never got along, since dad always preferred me, he left me with a 75% percent of his fortune, and the other 25% was divided into my step mom and half siblings, so I'm basically alone.

I still paint, but not that much, I have a tattoo on my wrist is a peace sign, and one on my ankle it's an infinity sign, and then there is one on my pinky finger, and has the word 'Hope' in cursive.

My manager Roney is the best, he's always there, and his wife is the best, along with his children.

The worst part when I left New York, was knowing I won't see Josh again, nor Riley, or or , Auggie, Farkle, Lucas, or any of them.

-twodays later-

Right now I'm rehearsing and it's really tiring I just hope that after this I can take a break, I'm wearing some Pink sweatpants and a sport bra, with Nike tenni shoes, and a sweater.

Right now I'm supposed to be singing 'Can't blame a girl for trying' yeah I wrote it about Josh.

{Here I am again the same old situation why does the gig thing had to be so complicated should of played it cool instead I made a fo-} I looked up and stopped singing and playing the guitar.

Mom, Riley, Shawn, Cary, Topamga, Auggie, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Josh.

They are all standing they are all standing in there, my memories come back, the words she told me, the way she spoke to me, Iclench my jaw, and Roney is standing next to them with a smile, everyone stops and everything is silent.

I got off the stage and went to them.

"What are they doing here?" I said on rage.

"Sabrina they came because they are your family" saidRoney and all of them smiled.

"I don't care" I said and their smiles disappear immediately.

"Maya please" sake my mom.

"Get out" I told her looking into her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Asks Riley.

"So you didn't told them mommy, you let them miss the fun and drama" I said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Riley

"My mom here told me to leave because I was a mistake and she wanted to live her life, so that's what I did I left her" I said and my mom was now sobbing and I had an evil smile in my face.

"You did" said Shawn looking at Katy.

"Of course she did" I said

"What?" Said Riley looking at my mom.

"Look I have to work, so yeah goodbye" I said turning around to leave.

Tears started to fall so I went to my room, I sat on the chair and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Josh's POV**  
 **  
**

It's been five years since that last time I saw Maya, Katy told us she had to leave with Kermet, her dad, but the worst part was that she didn't even say goodbye, or left a note, three months after that she came up on the internet, and now she's famous.

-back to reality-

I'm surprised aboutwhat Maya had said, I never tought her mom told her that.

I have really missed her, her hair, the eyes everything I just hope she lets us be part of her life, I have heard everysong about her.

They are beautiful they say a lot, some of them I think that they are about us, othersmight be aboutRiley and her.

"Katy why did you do this to her?" Asked Shawn.

"Shawn you have no idea how bad I feel about that, but she needed to leave it was for the better" said Katy and now every single one of these.

"Better, better for you" yelled Shawn.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and by now everyone was mad.

"Can I see her?" I asked the manager.

"Yes" he answered.

"Can I go to" asked Riley.

"Yeah, follow me" he said so me and Riley followed him.

I just hope that today could be that someday, I hope she hasn't forgotten about me.

Here I come Maya Hart or Sabrina Carpenter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya's POV**

I'm on my room right now, the mirror has lights around it, I look at myself and see pure rage in my eyes, not only she dares to come back but make herself a victim, what a bitch, I feel my rage rising so I punch the mirror, my knuckles start to bleed  
/but it doesn'tstop I start to punch the wall too leaving some holes in it, until there is a knock on the door.

"Sabrina?" I hear Roney say I look at my knuckles and they are bleeding badly.

"It's actually Maya" I hear Riley say which makes me chuckle.

"What?" I ask still not opening the door.

"May I come in" he asksI look around the room, it's a mess but at leastI let my rage out.

"Sure" I answer as I grab a water and start to drink it.

He opens the door and enters with Riley and Josh, my butterflies go crazy, and they start to look around until they stop at me, I throw the water bottle which is now empty at the trash with a basketball throw, and sit down on the couch and lay down closing  
/my eyes.

"Oh my god, Sabri-" says Roney but is cut off by Josh.

"Maya" he declares sending a glare to Roney.

"Maya what happened" says Roney.

"The three bears from Golden Locks came and destroyed everything" I said sarcastically and closed my eyes sighting.

"Maya" I hear Riley

"What" I say without emotion on my voice.

"Maya?" Says Josh "Is it really you"

"No, it's Sabrina Carpenter" I say rolling my eyes

"Ron leave" I tell Roney

He nods and leaves, I sit down San they are both in front of me, I look at my knuckles they are still bleeding.

"What do you want here?" I ask standing up and grabbing the first aid kit.

"We wanted to see you" says Riley

"You already saw me, leave" I tell them as Iclean up my knuckles.

"Maya please come with us, please" sad Riley

"If I do, what do you offer me?" I say

"We don't have much money like you do, and well maybe friendship and love" she says I turn around and look at them, I start to remember all those times when I had them, I wasn't rich but I wasn't alone, now

I'm rich but I have nofamily.

"Deal" I say and she smiles along with Josh, and she jumps on me and hugs me, I missed those hugs, she pulls Awaythere is an awkward moment of silent.

"So... Riley can you let me talk with Maya?" Asks Josh and she nods.

Oh this is gonna be awkward and hot... I hope...


	5. Chapter 5

**Josh's POV**  
 **  
**

Riley and Maya's manager left, and it's only me and Maya...finally some time alone...

"Maya?" I question as I start to walk towards her, and she stares at me with a cold look.

"What?" She asks trying not to laugh and I have no idea what I did...

"Are you trying not to laugh?" I ask

"Nooo" she says and bittsher lips.

"You still remember our talk five years ago" I say and she looks at the ground and then at me, she stays quiet so I start to take a good look at her, she has Nike shoes, sweatpants and sport bra with a sweater with the zipper open, she looks good and  
worked out.

"Like what you see Matthews" I hear Maya's voice pulling me from my thoughtsShe's smirking.

"Not changing the question Hart, do you remember" I tell her again

"I do" she says and sits down, her room is a mess and her knuckles are red.

"Do you still want that someday to happen" I ask sitting down next to her, she looks at me and I look at her.

"I left and toughtIwould never see  
You, I didn't wanted to see any of you, after what my mom had told me,I tought I didn't neededany of you, my dad loved  
Me, he spend a lot time with me, more than he did with my half siblings and step mom, I was left alone when he died,andjust then I realized I was wrong, that I needed you, the Matthews and even my mom, even though I know she did that because I nedeed  
to leaveand she didn't wanted for things to get difficult, yes Josh, I still want that 'Someday' to happen" she said smiling.

"Good" I murmured before crashing my lips to hers, she was surprised but soon kissed me back...after all I did get my someday...


	6. Epilogue

**Third POV**  
 **  
**

Maya forgave her mother, Riley and Lucas got married months after that day, and of course Maya was maid of honor, Riley and Lucas had three children two boys and a little girl,Farkle and Smackle got married a month after Riley's andLucas wedding,  
and had two kids a girl and a boy, Katy and Shawn had a little boy, Auggie is still trying to get Ava the world, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had a little boy too, and finally Maya and Josh...

They got married two years after that day they had meet again, Maya still had her career, and Josh always went with her to the red carpets, along with their triplets boys and little girl, and two adoptive sons and two adoptive daughter, Maya made a lot  
of money, but Josh he still worked and did most of the work, they had a big family but they loved it.


End file.
